Troubles
by busy doing nothing
Summary: UA NaruSasu. Une journée de merde, des mauvaises nouvelles en série et une idée débile : se jeter du haut d'un pont. Sauf que Naruto n'est pas le seul idiot à en avoir eu l'idée...


**Bonjour/bonsoir les gens ! Bon, ceci est ma première fanfic, je vous demanderai donc un peu d'indulgence. Je lis beaucoup de sasunaru/narusasu, depuis un paquet de temps, mais jamais encore je n'avais osé poster une de mes histoires. Sans doute parce que je les trouvent trop fades et/ou fleur bleue… C'est assez ironique d'ailleurs, je hais l'étalage sauvage de romantisme mais j'ai cette foutue tendance à en mettre partout inconsciemment. Je finis également rarement mes histoires, et comme je sais que c'est hyper frustrant de commencer une histoire sans en voir jamais la fin j'ai décidé de ne poster que des choses que j'avais dores et déjà finies entièrement.**

**Bref, ceci est donc un UA en trois parties (plus un épilogue), je publierait un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi. J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait beaucoup de OOC aussi, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver. Je me relis plusieurs fois mais bon il y a toujours des coquilles… Et je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice.**

**Bref, assez de blabla et place à l'histoire…**

**Ah, si ça vous intéresse, le titre de la fanfic est inspiré de la chanson du même nom de Civil Twilight. D'ailleurs j'ai écris ça en écoutant leur album éponyme en boucle.**

* * *

><p><em>Je suis là, planté comme un piquet de clôture sur lequel on aurait tapé trop fort et trop longtemps avec une masse trop lourde pour bien l'enfoncer dans le sol, faisant tourner mes méninges à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution miracle à cette situation merdique. L'autre semble calme, il me regarde sans vraiment me voir, son flingue résolument pointé sur mon cœur qui bats si fort que j'ai le sentiment à chacune de ses pulsations qu'il vas finir par me remonter de la gorge pour exploser à l'air libre, nous arrosant tous deux d'un abondant crachin rouge carmin. Cette couleur jurerait affreusement sur les murs…<em>

_Je suis là, debout face à celui qui vas m'ôter la vie d'un instant à l'autre et je pense aux saloperies que les agents de l'entretient vont devoir nettoyer une fois que l'autre aura appuyé sur la détente. Je suis vraiment trop con._

* * *

><p>Ce fût la sonnerie suraigu d'un réveil matin d'une jolie couleur fuchsia qui tira Naruto du sommeil. Pestant sourdement contre la jeune femme (aux cheveux de la même teinte que l'engin diabolique) qui avait eue la <em>gentillesse<em> de lui offrir ça pour la St Valentin, il s'extirpa de ses draps avec l'affreuse sensation que tout l'intérieur de sa gorge - de la langue à l'œsophage - était collé, pâteux, ratatiné. Il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se passa le visage sous l'eau avant d'oser se regarder dans la petite glace piquée au dessus du lavabo.

- Ouais, t'as vraiment une sale gueule mon pauvre. dit-il à son reflet avant de se détourner.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte, contemplant quelques instants l'amas de couvertures en bazar sur son lit duquel dépassait un bout de jambe à la peau très pâle.

- Tu devrais te lever, j'ai du boulot moi.

Un grognement sonore lui répondis et la jambe disparut se mettre au chaud sous la couette. Naruto poussa un soupir bruyant et arracha les draps du matelas, découvrant un jeune homme brun entièrement nu qui protesta faiblement en se recroquevillant en position fœtale.

- Allez debout. Je te laisse dix minutes pour t'habiller et dégager de chez moi.  
>- Putain tu fait chier, laisse moi dormir ! lui répondis l'autre.<p>

Le blond allait répliquer quand la sonnerie de son portable retentis. Il le ramassa sur la table de nuit et sortis dans le couloir avant de décrocher.

- Allô ?  
>- Naruto, je te réveille ? grésilla une petite voix hésitante dans le combiné.<p>

Il retins un nouveau soupir et s'éloigna d'avantage de sa chambre dans laquelle le brun commençait à s'activer.

- Non ça vas Hinata, j'était déjà réveillé.  
>- Ah… Tu n'as pas oublié que nous sommes invités chez mes parents ce soir ?<p>

Naruto retins à grand peine un « oh merde » en regardant l'heure à son micro-ondes et mis de l'eau à chauffer dans sa kitchenette tout en répondant :

- Non, non ne t'en fait pas. Je passerai te prendre à dix-huit heures.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et se précipita en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre pour y retrouver le brun qui rassemblait tant bien que mal ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

- Sai, je suis méga à la bourre, grouille toi de dégager de là !  
>- C'est une tradition typique de ton pays de foutre quelqu'un à la porte dès qu'on as couché avec ?<br>- Non c'est pas… Ferme ta gueule et habille toi, j'ai vraiment pas le temps là !

Quinze minutes plus tard, la chemise mal boutonnée et un beignet coincé entre les dents, il faisait enfin démarrer le moteur de sa vieille voiture en s'empêtrant dans la ceinture de sécurité. Il avait déjà un bon quart d'heure de retard à son travail et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se choppe les bouchons matinaux...

- Journée pourrie ! grogna t-il en mâchant son beignet rassis.

Oui, journée pourrie, et elle n'était pas prête de se terminer. Il était avec Hinata depuis presque six mois et avait réussi jusqu'à présent à éviter la rencontre avec ses beaux parents, mais là sa petite amie lui avait posé un ultimatum et il n'avait su y échapper…

Quand à Sai, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de coucher avec lui. Ce n'était jamais vraiment prémédité, et le jeune homme ne lui demandait rien de plus au sortir de ces parties de jambes en l'air. Hinata ignorait tout de sa bisexualité et le pensait fidèle, ce qui l'avait fait énormément culpabiliser au début. Mais il faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout, même à ça… Plusieurs fois il avait pensé quitter la jeune femme, mais elle semblait être tellement amoureuse de lui qu'il n'avait jamais osé de peur de lui briser de cœur. Est-ce que lui-même l'aimait ? Peut-être, au début de leur relation, avait-il eu quelques papillons dans le ventre en sa présence, mais maintenant la routine était bien installée et il ne se posait même plus la question. Et puis il c'était mis avec elle pour en oublier une autre, alors autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas partis sur de bonnes bases.

A peine avait-il posé un pied à l'intérieur de la boutique d'électroménager dans laquelle il était vendeur que son patron lui sauta dessus pour l'engueuler copieusement. Le blond laissa passer la tempête en silence, enfilant sa veste et épinglant son badge plastifié sur la pochette gauche. Et voilà, paré pour une nouvelle journée forte en émotions entre les clientes d'un certain âge qui ne comprenaient pas comment allumer un appareil à raclette et des collègues tous plus cons les uns que les autres...

Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu au programme mais un semi-remorque transportant de la volaille vivante vint s'écraser dans la vitrine du magasin quelques minutes avant la fermeture du midi, répandant son contenu et une allée de machines à laver, et écrasant trois personnes au passage. Événement pour le moins inattendu qui plongea l'univers calme et routinier du blond dans un chaos total.

Il se tenait dans le fond de la boutique quand c'était arrivé, un téléphone fixe à la main et occupé à en expliquer le fonctionnement à un cinquantenaire bedonnant. Son client se mit à hurler et pris la fuite instantanément, lui ne fût pas capable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il resta planté là, contemplant les dégâts avec la bouche grande ouverte. Le camion s'était couché sur le côté, enfonçant une partie du toit en tôle et une centaine de gallinacés s'en échappait en caquetant dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le cadavre d'une cliente se trouvait coincé sous une des roues avant, la cervelle en miettes et un de ses bras formant des angles bizarres. Une flaque d'un rouge très sombre s'étendait de plus en plus tout autour d'elle...

Quelques heures plus tard il garait sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble dans lequel logeait sa petite amie. Il l'accueillit avec son grand sourire habituel, la serra quelques secondes dans ses bras et déposa même un léger baiser sur ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss qui lui laissèrent la bouche collante. Dès qu'elle eût le dos tourné il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et redémarra, lui babillant des banalités et suivant docilement ses indications sur l'itinéraire à suivre pour arriver à la demeure Hyuuga. Il ne lui dit pas un mot sur l'accident de camion dans le magasin, ni qu'il se retrouvait sans emploi par la force des choses.

À peine s'était-il garé devant l'imposant manoir, entre deux buissons taillés au millimètre près, qu'il eût envie de déguerpir à toutes jambes. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Hinata qui s'arrangeait les cheveux en se mirant dans le miroir de courtoisie et ferma les yeux quelques instants, cherchant au plus profond de lui la patience nécessaire pour supporter ce dîner à rallonge avec la belle famille pété de thunes et puant de supériorité aristocratique qui mangeraient leur soupe en lui jetant des regards assassins que l'on réserve habituellement aux clodos particulièrement malodorants qui s'incrustent dans le métro avec leur bouteille à la main.

Mais quand il fit mine de sortir de la voiture, Hinata le retint par la manche.

- A… Avant qu'on y aille je… J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer. bégaya-t-elle en rougissant, ses yeux pâles résolument fixés sur le levier de vitesse.

Naruto l'encouragea à poursuivre en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle déglutis avec difficulté et finis pas lever le regard vers lui avant de lâcher :

- Je suis enceinte, j'accoucherai en novembre !

Il stoppa net, les doigts crispés sur le poignet de la jeune femme, la dévisageant sans vraiment la voir. Cette simple phrase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, genre Hiroshima puissance mille, un cataclysme sans précédent sur sa vie, ses certitudes, son avenir. Lentement ses méninges repartirent le temps de faire ce calcul simple : elle allait accoucher en novembre, nous étions fin juillet, il était donc trop tard pour qu'elle avorte.

À présent, un seul mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête : merde, merde, merde, merde, merde… Cette journée pourrie ne finirait-elle donc jamais ?

- Naruto ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Elle avait l'air anxieuse, attendant visiblement une réaction, un mot rassurant de sa part. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots, et finit par dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- Et c'est moi le père ?

Le rouge qui colorait les joues d'Hinata se répandis à l'ensemble de sa figure, de la pointe des oreilles jusqu'aux clavicules, et son regard délavé se fit soudain très dur. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans une telle fureur et si il avait été dans son état normal il se serait platement excusé avant de prendre la fuite.

Seulement il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il s'enfonça donc d'avantage :

- Je veux dire… J'ai aucune envie d'élever un gosse moi, changer des couches et tout ! Tu sais, les bébés ça schlingue vraiment à mort, et puis ça braille tout le temps, et puis on ne vis même pas ensembles !  
>- Bien sur que c'est toi le père, abruti ! hurla -telle si fort qu'il aurait parié que ses parents l'avaient entendue à travers les murs épais et le double vitrage des fenêtres du manoir. Et si on ne vis pas ensembles c'est parce que ton travail est trop loin de chez moi et que tu refuses de le quitter !<br>- Mais ça fait des mois que tu dois être au courant que tu as… ce truc dans le bide, tu pouvait pas me le dire avant ?  
>- Je voulait te faire la surprise en même temps qu'à mes parents, tu as toujours dit que tu aimerai avoir des enfants, fonder une famille, je comprend pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !<br>- Oui je le veux, mais pas avec toi !

Un silence de plomb s'abatis soudain dans la petite voiture miteuse. Hinata le regardait à présent avec des larmes au bord des yeux, elle paraissait très pâle d'un coup et il eût peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Au lieu de ça elle lui flanqua une baffe magistrale, lui demanda de réarranger sa chemise, que ses parents allaient les attendre, et sortis de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière.

Encore sonné par la nouvelle, et par la gifle, Naruto la regarda gravir quelques marches du perron avant de se retourner vers lui, attendant visiblement qu'il la rejoigne. Elle voulait quoi là ? Qu'ils fassent comme si ils ne venaient pas de se disputer, qu'il joue au gendre idéal devant papa ? Il n'en avait déjà pas envie avant _ça_, mais maintenant il en était hors de question ! Après tout, le mal était fait. Il tourna ses clés dans le contact et démarra en trombe sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.

Il roula des heures sans vraiment avoir de destination, se laissant entraîner dans le flot de la circulation citadine, perdu dans ses pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres.

Quand son moteur stoppa, il laissa éclater toute sa colère et martela le volant un long moment en lançant toutes sortes de jurons destinés à Dieu sais qui, à peine conscient qu'il était tombé en panne d'essence en plein milieu d'un carrefour fréquenté et qu'il bloquait complètement la circulation. Un type finis par le ramener à la réalité en donnant des coups secs à sa vitre et en lui hurlant de dégager de là avec sa poubelle.

Sa vision se troubla sous la montée d'adrénaline et il bondis sur la chaussée pour flanquer un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du gars, puis il le roua de coups de poings et de coups de pieds avant de se mettre à courir à perdre haleine, laissant sa voiture en plan.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un des nombreux ponts qui enjambaient le fleuve, ses poumons criant grâce et ses jambes le tirant affreusement. Il s'effondra sur le trottoir et tenta de calmer sa respiration. C'est le moment que choisit son portable pour se mettre à sonner et il décrocha mécaniquement.

- Allô ?  
>- Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto ?<br>- Ouais.  
>- Je suis navré de vous déranger mais je suis le docteur Tenma, je m'occupe de monsieur Jiraya et il avait laissé votre numéro en cas d'urgence.<br>- Y'a un souci ?  
>- Il est mort. Il as fait une dissection aortique, nous n'avons rien pu faire, toutes mes condo…<p>

Naruto raccrocha. Dans un état second, il se releva et jeta son mobile dans l'eau en contrebas, le voyant soulever une petite gerbe d'eau, puis quelques cercles concentriques avant que la surface verdâtre ne redevienne plus ou moins lisse. Trop, beaucoup trop de choses en même temps… Ça aurait été si simple de se jeter lui aussi par-dessus bord, de tomber dans l'eau et de se laisser couler.

Et puis après tout, c'était simple.

Il enjamba la rambarde du pont et, en se tenant des deux mains, il se pencha pour mieux regarder l'eau s'écouler en dessous de lui. Ça avait l'air profond.

Il était encore tôt, la soirée commençait à peine. Il y avait un bon paquet de gens dans les rues, pourquoi personne ne lui disait rien ? Pourquoi personne n'essayait de l'arrêter ? Il jeta un regard anxieux des deux côtés et se figea.

Là, à quelques mètres de lui, une autre personne semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui.

Un jeune homme, environ le même âge que lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune, très brun, très pâle, très beau, très triste… Si il n'y avait eu ce désespoir peint de manière si évidente sur sa figure, Naruto aurait juré avoir sous les yeux un ange. Un ange vêtu d'un magnifique costume trois pièces qui valait certainement plus cher que sa voiture.

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea quelques secondes de ses yeux noirs en amande avant d'esquisser un très léger sourire sans joie. Naruto oublia de respirer.

Puis il sauta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais je sais, c'est du vieux cliffanger de bas étage... Pardon .<strong>

**Bref, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bon ou en mauvais, tout est bon à prendre quand on débute. Et puis à vendredi prochain !**


End file.
